TAKING ACCOUNT (3X7)
by tsunade09
Summary: Basado en el capitulo "talking account". Advertencia contiene spanking (nalgadas) como forma de disciplina. Si no le gusta no lea


TAKING ACCOUNT (3X7)

Nota: nada de White collar me pertenece yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Todavía no lo puedo creer!.. ¿Cómo se le pueden ocurrir esas ideas? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? , Cómo alguien tan inteligente como él puede pensar en hacer esa clase de tonterías y peor aun encontrar gente que le siga, por Dios voy a terminar con el pelo blanco de todas las canas que me están saliendo, canas que empezaron a salir desde que…. Mmm…. Ah Sí! Desde que Neal está bajo mi custodia.

Todo comenzó cuando Sara pasó a ser una de las víctimas del hacker de Manhattan mutual y sobre todo el que Sara se mude con Neal, no me mal interpreten no estoy diciendo que la niña sea mala, pero tampoco es una gran ayuda, en especial cuando se trata de tener juntos y sin vigilancia a Neal, Mozzie y a Sara porque pueden llegar a hacer cosas como: fraude internacional, robo de identidad y ROBAR UN BANCO! …..

Voy a calmarme un poco antes de que mi esposa se convierta en viuda, verán yo me encontraba trabajando haciendo todo lo legalmente posible para resolver el caso cuando Diana entra a mi oficina y me muestra un archivo y por lo que leo me doy cuenta de que tengo un compañero con gustos caros.

Me voy al apartamento de Neal y oh! Sorpresa lo encuentro bien enredado en los brazos de Sara, alardeando de su genial idea y su despreocupación, ya que si las cosas van mal entonces la solución es el FBI y yo como siempre limpiando el desastre del niño.

En verdad estaba furioso por lo que hizo y lo que escucho, el cree que pude explicarlo, cree que su genial idea lo arregla todo, cree que pude convencerme, pero se le olvida que soy más viejo y por lo tanto tengo un poco más de experiencia, así que en cuanto el me iba a dar su explicación le interrumpo y se la digo yo, incluso puedo ver un poco de felicidad creyendo que estoy de acuerdo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad de hecho estoy todo menos feliz.

Empiezo mi regaño y pongo mis manos en mi cinturón para que vea su futuro y lo consigo Neal realmente se da cuenta de que estoy más que enojado y trata de justificarse pero como justifica el ROBAR UN BANCO!.. Sara también trata de justificarse pero tiene más sentido común que Neal y se calla, ahora Neal sigue tratando de defenderse y yo lo único que deseaba hacer era quitarme la faja y darle de fajazos en ese mismo lugar pero me contuve después de todo la humillación no es parte de la disciplina que aplico con él, así que acabo con mi sermón, doy ordenes claras a Sara y a Neal me lo llevo a casa para darle la paliza que tanto se ha esforzado por conseguir, no sin antes dejarles claro a ambos que ahora no solo debo atrapar al buitre sino que tengo que asegurarme que no los metan a prisión a ellos.

El viaje a casa fue en completo silencio yo por mi parte trataba de calmarme para no arrancarle la piel al chico y Neal pues se veía tenso, asustado y hasta un poco molesto.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo envié a su habitación yo me quede un momento más dando vueltas, hasta que estuve lo suficientemente calmado para tratar con él, entro en la habitación y Neal se pone de pie y se aleja sabe lo que le espera pero eso no significa que le guste o lo acepte tan fácil.

**Peter:** Neal hay dos formas de hacer esto la manera fácil y la manera difícil y si tengo que ir detrás de ti para castigarte créeme no te va a gustar nada.

**Neal:** Peter… Papito (cuando estaba en serios problemas era su papito) mira podemos hablarlo no es tan grave como crees mira solo… solo deja que te explique.

**Peter:** no Neal no hay papito que valga tienes idea de lo grave que es, te gustaría ver a Sara en prisión por participar en tus locuras, crees que me gustaría verte en prisión otra vez.

Mientras se lo digo me quito la faja y la doblo, puedo ver en él que mis palabras le han llegado pero debo asegurarme de que no se repita y unas nalgas adoloridas suelen ser una buena manera de persuadirlo. Ven aquí – le ordeno con mi mejor voz de padre enojado- mientras coloco unas almohadas sobre la cama, Neal se acerca despacio puedo ver una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, yo también quisiera llorar no me gusta verlo así.

Le ordeno bajarse los pantalones, el calzoncillo y que se acueste sobre las almohadas, él lo hace y escucho en lo que penas es un susurro "lo siento mucho papá, no lo pensé así". Me coloco en poción para impartir el castigo.

**CHASSS! CHASSS! CHASSS! CHASSS!** Ayayaayayayy! …. Aaahhh""…. ya! …. Ppor favor! …. Grito Neal (no es de los que sufren en silencio)

Peter: dime ¿porque te estoy castigado Neal?

**CHASSS!** Aahhh !**CHASSS! ** ayaya **CHASSS!** Ooowww**! CHASSS!** ya para! Para!

Peter: te hice una pregunta y espero una repuesta! **CHASSS! CHASSS!**

**Neal:** por .. por … robar el Banco!… por actuar a tus espaldas! Y por exponerme a volver a prisión! **CHASSS! CHASSS!** Aaaahhhh! **CHASSS! CHASSS! **Oooowww! Para! , Papito para! **CHASSS! CHASSS!...**ahhh!** CHASSS! CHASSS! **Ayayaayayayy! …. Aaahhh **CHASSS! CHASSS!** Ayayaayayayy! Y vinieron las típicas y ya sabidas promesa de seré bueno, no lo volveré a hacer y tantas otras que ya todos conocemos y que no duran más que el tiempo que tardan en dejar de doler el trasero, ya para este momento Neal lloraba como un niño pequeño.

Di por terminado el castigo con un par de fajazos bien fuertes, quise consolarlo pero lloraba tanto que mejor lo deje descansar, se durmió muy rápido. Cuando despierte hablare con él más tranquilamente.

Unas dos horas después estaba en la cocina con Elizabeth cuando Neal bajo me dirigí y le di un abrazo el pobre muchacho ni siquiera levantaba la cara, así que le dije que todo estaba perdonado y que resolveríamos esto juntos como debió ser desde un principio.

Las cosas salieron bien y con un poco de ayuda atrapamos al culpable de todo y Neal aprendió una gran lección, no solo por la paliza si no porque al buitre casi la matan por el engaño de Neal por suerte todo no paso de un susto y volvimos a la normalidad… por el momento.


End file.
